


your best tadpole

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [4]
Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: animal crossing, wedding)Tad is your best man for your wedding. He gifts you a couple of things.
Series: dim sum drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	your best tadpole

“Sluuuurp! Whatddya think about the petunias? Red really brings out the FIRE in your eyes, like the mega-bride you are!”

Tad gifts you a present, watching you with those big eyes as you open it in front of him. It’s your third gift of the day from him, which, you didn’t even think was possible, but you’ve been the best of neighbours and friends for over a year, and this was a very special day.

After the box set of gym gear and the array of flowers, the third gift is a very shiny, very large, glimmering rock.

“It’s a DIAMOND,” Tad says, swaying gleefully. “I know your partner already gave you one to put on your finger, but they’re the toughest rock on the planet, sluuuurp! I spent weeks crafting it… I think my muscles have tripled in size since! Oh, and here’s a recipe about how you can craft one, too, and you and your partner can both be super swole!”

You graciously take the heavy-as-bricks, giant diamond, in your bag. You certainly can’t walk down the aisle with it, so you’ll probably ask Timmy and Tommy to look after it in the meantime.

“Thanks, Tad!” you say, rummaging through your backpack to reach for another something in return for your best man (or tadpole), “Did you want this?”

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
